Ninja Of Oblivion
by Eternal Thief
Summary: Forced to flee as a Missing-Nin to the Broken Lands, Naruto is forced into the land of Oblivion. What challenges await our hero as he struggles to survive the world of Oblivon? Crossover with Oblivion. Chapter 1 Edited. Entry for KG's X-Over Contest.
1. Into Oblivion

Ninja Oblivion

Ninja of Oblivion

The official entry of Eternal Thief for Kraken's Ghost's 2008 fanfiction challenge.

X--X

Chapter 1: Into Oblivion

Over fifteen millennia ago, the Nine Bijuu of Hell descended upon the land of Shinobi. They ravaged across the land pillaging and destroying everything that they found. They came from the peaks of the mountains of what is now Iwa. Like Heaven, Hell is kept in the sky. The Bijuu descended and used the mountains like ladders. They quickly began pushing their way East, determined to continue until they had reached what is now known as Sea Country. They encountered little resistance in the West as the shinobi were unsuspecting. But, word spread to the Shinobi in the East of this impending force. Word had also spread of the Bijuu's unique abilities over Nature.

The Shinobi, who were determined not to let the Bijuu destroy everything that they had built. Although they were primitive warriors, their lack of techniques had made them incredibly fierce masters of chakra. These Chakra wielding Shinobi gathered in the one area where only one element was truly present, the great deserts of present day Suna. They gathered there, and they waited. The Shinobi waited for eight days and eight nights. And on the morning of the ninth day, the enormous Bijuu broke over the horizon.

The Bijuu quickly engaged the Shinobi in a fierce battle. Although the Bijuu were much larger, and much stronger, they lacked most of their elements. Only the weakest of the nine, Shukaku, was truly in his element, and even then, the chakra masters had so thoroughly saturated it with their chakra it was hard for Shukaku to control the sand. Even with these disadvantages, the Bijuu were far from helpless.

The battle between them raged on for nine days and nine nights. Until one day, a group of the nine most powerful Chakra Masters came to face the Bijuu. Concentrating their simply enormous chakra stores to force the Bijuu back into Hell. This chaotic swirl created masses of incredibly dense chakra, floating throughout the area. The stress of such a move killed the Nine Chakra Masters. So, the Shinobi went about their business.

Several years later the Bijuu ripped back through the rifts between worlds. Although, this time they used the area from which they had been forced back, as it was already weak. The resulting mix of dense chakra and youkai tore a rip in the fabric of dimension all across the deserts of Suna. The Bijuu, not wanting another defeat, hid in various areas as they waited for the Shinobi to weaken.

Roughly Fifteen Millennia later, the Bijuu were all sealed or deep in hiding. Their most powerful leader, the Kyuubi, had just been imprisoned. Those hiding lost their will to fight and so condemned themselves to the rest of eternity in solitude. However, the tear in reality that the Bijuu had created did not heal. Reality was not ever changing. Continuously progressing and adding yes, but repairing, no. More realities would continuously appear, and many would eventually end, but they could not, would not, heal. The tear would be there till the reality ceased to exist.

As such, the Broken Lands as they have come to be known are a nether of chaos. They always swirl and twist and bend and consume whatever happens to enter into their realm. Those that enter are said to never return. And those that have been said to have returned, return with fuddled minds and warped bodies. Bringing unknown diseases infecting their bodies, unknown conditions affecting their minds, strange wounds that wouldn't stop bleeding, strange languages they couldn't understand, strange clothes made of unnatural things, even strange devices that seemed to be able to communicate over long distances. Some of these technologies were taken and eventually replicated. Several important items such as headsets, walkie-talkies, even refrigerators, came from the strange worlds beyond.

However, in almost every instance, the person died, or was slaughtered. No one ever survived long enough to explain the wonders they'd seen. None lived to explain small pox, malaria, guns, bullets, bombs that could level entire cities, synthetic fibers, the languages such as English, Chinese, Swahili, Swedish, German. Nor did they live to explain any number of the strange horrors that seemed to sprout from the minds of the demented.

Zombies overrunning cities, strange green creatures assaulting a city, a small boy with a ring, a fat guy and a giant turtle, huge screaming metal birds that fired their talons and destroyed giant armored, colored beetles, with long snouts that fired shells of death. Strange men being followed by colored little plant people, and perhaps, strangest of all, one shinobi claimed to have been rolled up into a giant ball of some sort, and spoken with a miniscule "Prince," claiming he was re-building the stars, constellations, and even the Moon! The shinobi had obviously been insane, and was killed. Oh how the shinobi who killed him would have stared if they had seen what that man had!

Many of these instances were spaced out by decades upon decades of time! However, there have been several recorded instances of Shinobi disappearing for years. One happened to be the case of an unnamed shinobi from the Village of the Gods. The village was short lived as it was quickly attacked by the other villages after they claimed to have the power of Kami on their side. However, this shinobi appeared alongside one from Iwa. The man from Iwa had disappeared only minutes before, and came out old and grayed, perhaps somewhere over the age of sixty. The man from the Village of the Gods came out just like the day he went in, only he had disappeared over four millennia ago. To the worlds beyond the tear, time was of no object.

Now, these Broken Lands were uninhabited by anyone. Only a few ever willingly entered. Most were Missing Nins driven to the edge of doom, and were seeking an escape. They dove head first into the nether that consumed the Broken Lands. Hunter-Nin never pursued them any further. If a Missing Nin DID go into the Broken Lands, their status was changed from whatever it happened to be in the Bingo Books, to a large red, B. This B stood for Broken. The ninja would never be a problem ever again.

Now, no one has ever pursued anyone into the Broken Lands for any reason. It has been considered too dangerous. And until this point, no one has ever been ordered to enter the Broken Lands. But these basic, unspoken Laws, were about to be broken.

_Konoha, Office of the Hokage, Present Day._

One Uzumaki Naruto stood in front of Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage. Her head was buried in her hands as she pondered the next course of action. Naruto had just slain over a hundred and fifty 'loyal' Konoha Shinobi. Now, these Shinobi were technically traitors, choosing to follow the usurper, Danzo, rather than Tsunade. However, the Council was going to twist this into a reason for the 'demon' to be slain.

"Naruto… I'm sorry but I just don't think there's anything I can do…"

Naruto just sighed and rocked back on his heels. "Maybe… maybe you don't need to do anything." Tsunade just gave Naruto a strange look. She obviously felt the need the need to help her surrogate younger brother.

"What are you talking about Naruto…? There's no way I can get you out of this! If it was any other shinobi… maybe… but now that the council will be pushing for your execution, even though every single one of those bastards was a traitor! They may have been traitorous followers of Danzo, but the Council will only view it as the slaughter of a hundred fifty 'loyal' Konoha Shinobi. However much I hate it, I CAN'T do anything!" Tsunade slammed her hand against the desk in anger nearly breaking it in half..

"Tsunade, don't you remember the Appropriate Exchange Probation Reinstatement Act?" Tsunade blinked.

"How did you…" Tsunade had no idea how Naruto had come across that law. It had been decades since it was used. It was never repealed since no one even remembered it, much less even tried to use it! "Remind me again, what does the Appropriate Exchange Probation Reinstatement Act say?"

"The AEPRA says, that any shinobi convicted of a crime high enough to warrant expulsion from their village, and addition to the list of missing-nins, if they can bring in the head of a High ranking Missing nin from the village of their origin, they may be reinstated as active ninja, on a period of probation, varying in length according to the offence!" Tsunade just stared. It was a wonder that it was never repealed. The whole law was bat-shit crazy!

"Naruto… this kind of crime would require the heads of at least two separate, S-class, Konoha Missing-Nin! Where do you plan do find them?"

"Well, both Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi have been spotted nearby each other. It's the perfect opportunity! I'll just go in, retrieve their heads and come back!" Naruto stared down the much older shinobi who also happened to be his superior.

"You avoided the question." Tsunade sat up coming to a sudden realization of where exactly he meant to go. "No. I will not let you go there! I can't… it wouldn't be right…" Naruto just stared at Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, but I no longer need your permission to leave. Whether you want me to or not, I'm heading to the Broken Lands. When I return I'll be carrying both Orochimaru's and Itachi's heads!" Naruto leaped out the window, shattering the glass as he broke through it. He flipped into a spin, before focusing chakra into his feet and launching off the edge of the tower towards the edge of the tower. Tsunade just rubbed her temples and grabbed a bottle of her strongest sake.

"Not enough Sake in the world to handle that brat…" Tsunade simply leaned her head back, and began the process of drinking herself into a stupor.

--

_Suna, Uninhabited Desert, Several Weeks Later_

Naruto collapsed onto the hot sand. It was high noon and there was little to nothing around him. He had been walking for days. He hadn't seen anyone in that time. He knew however, that Hunter-nin were fast on his tail. Naruto pushed himself up and continued walking. He would find Itachi and Orochimaru, and he would kill them. He had to. He just had to. He had a promise to fulfill. He had nearly failed before, but this time, he wouldn't fail.

_Several Hours Later…_

Naruto was almost literally dieing of thirst. He was becoming bleary-eyed and weak. He lifted his head to look ahead, when he saw it.

It was beautiful and terrifying in the same instant. It was absolutely nothing, yet it held more substance then anything he had ever seen. It was an ugly twisted being, yet it held unmatched beauty. It struck faster then lightning, yet it crawled along just like a snail. It walked on the ground, yet it flew into the sky. It spoke to him in hushed tones, yet it lacked a voice. All this and more was beheld when Naruto first encountered the Broken Souls.

The Broken Souls is technically a culmination of all the different realities colliding. They strike out into one another, forming large arrays of beautiful, colorful light. However, most people believe them to be made of the souls lost in the Broken Lands. However, none of this made any difference to Naruto as a voice came from behind him.

"Well, well, well! Imagine that, the rumors of Konoha's first ever Double-S Class Missing-Nin heading for the Broken Lands were true! And he's in pretty bad shape! Oh what a lucky day for me. I'll be receiving quite a bonus for this!" Naruto only noticed the white porcelain mask before he made his decision. He didn't even take into account how entirely insane this man sounded. Nor how giddy he appeared. He only knew, this man's mission was to erase his existence. He had worked too hard for that to happen.

He had two objectives at the moment. First and foremost, escape this deranged Hunter-Nin. Secondly, find Orochimaru and Itachi. Naruto knew that his targets were in the Broken Lands. As was his only avenue of escape. Making a split second decision, Naruto mustered up what strength he had, and hurled himself into the light.

The Hunter-Nin watched as Naruto threw himself into the light. "Oh Poo. Now I won't be able to get that new chair!" The Hunter-nin seemed disappointed, but that made no difference to him as the realities struck out at him, disturbed by Naruto's entrance, and cut the Hunter-Nin in half.

Within the Broken Souls Naruto watched the colors swirl past. It was a terrifying yet somewhat calming experience. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling of something shifting, breaking, and departing from his body, leaving behind something large and bulky. Like someone in a hurry to catch a plane leaving behind their luggage. The person went, but not what they carried. He watched in fascination as a blurry picture of a forest rapidly approached his face. He closed his eyes as he began to lose consciousness. The image of a man wearing a black hood leaning over his body, with several strange, things, in the background, was the last thing he saw before he succumbed to darkness.

X--X

Edited: September 4th, 2008


	2. Welcoming Oblivion

Ninja Of Oblivion

Ninja Of Oblivion

Chapter Two of Eternal Thief's official entry for Kraken's Ghost's Crossover contest.

Chapter 2: Welcoming Oblivion

X--X

Naruto slowly came to his senses, clutching his head as it throbbed with an intense migraine. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself laying in a fairly large room. He was lying in a soft bed, and next to him was a small table with a few small candles still burning. He groaned and leaned his head into the soft pillow. It didn't matter to him if he was in some enemy's camp or anything. His head hut too damn much. Naruto closed his eyes and groaned once more.

"I see you've awoken." Naruto didn't even bother to look at who it was. His head still hurt and he just wanted to sleep. But still, he had some questions he needed answered. Sitting up he increased the chakra flow to his head numbing it to some degree.

"Ohh… Where am I?" Naruto looked at the man in front of him. He wore some form of leather armor and a black hood. He had a bow slung over his shoulder and a quiver of arrows on his back.

"You're at the Inn of Ill Omen. Strange name I know. But when I found you, you were in pretty bad shape, and this was the closest place."

"The Inn of Ill Omen? Well, now that I know where I am, who are you?"

"My name is Jarik. I'm the Imperial Ranger ordered to watch over this area. There was some suspicion of the Dark Brotherhood targeting someone in this area. From the way I found you I'm starting to think they might have been after you." The man laughed as Naruto just stared.

"What the heck is the Dark Brotherhood?" The man stopped laughing and just stared at him.

"Hmm… Either you're really unknowledgeable, or you aren't from around here. But in any case the Dark Brotherhood is a group of assassins that are paid to target certain people." Naruto nodded. This Dark Brotherhood seemed like a good group of people. They did exactly the same thing the shinobi of Konoha. "The Imperial Legion has never managed to catch a member of the Brotherhood, no matter how hard we've tried. But for the safety of the citizens, I swear we will bring them to justice one day!" This taught Naruto his first most important lesson. People here did not tolerate killing, whether it was an assassination or not.

"Excuse me, but you said we were at the Inn of Ill Omen, what city is that closest to?" The Guard nodded.

"A little ways to the south is the city of Leyawiin. If you travel north you'll find the city of Bravil. Bravil may be more run down, but it's on the road leading to the other major cities, including the Imperial City." Naruto nodded. It was good to have an idea of where you were. "But we'll get to that later. You go upstairs and have some breakfast. Meet me outside when you're finished." Naruto nodded as the man left. He stretched, the pain in his head had slightly subsided. He opened the door and to the right was a ladder. Climbing up he found himself in a lobby type area. A middle-aged, but kind looking, man stood behind a counter.

"Ah! You must be the boy that that Ranger brought in here last night! Good to see you up and well! Have a seat, I'll bring you something to eat in just a moment." Naruto gave a slight smile. The people here seemed to be very kind. He found a seat in the nearly unoccupied room. The only other person there was an old man. Naruto just looked at him for a moment before he turned to look at him.

"What do you want boy?" The old man's voice was gruff and coarse, and he seemed terse and agitated.

"Nothing uh…" Naruto realized he didn't know the man's name. As he pondered what to say the man behind the counter walked by and dropped a plate of bread and cheese in front of Naruto. A fresh glass of milk accompanied it.

"Now Rufio, don't be so hard on this young lad here. He just fell out of nowhere a few hours ago!" Rufio just grumbled something. The man gave him a stern glare.

"Alright Max, I won't give the boy no trouble." Rufio went back to eating his meal, paying little attention to the world around him. Naruto on the other hand was checking out the entire Inn. He was very interested in the place. He had never seen a place constructed quite like it. It was made of stiff wood and there were none of the traditional Japanese sliding doors he was accustomed to. And the shoes covered your foot entirely, unlike ninja sandals.

"Psst! Boy!" Naruto turned and saw Rufio motioning for him to listen. "I've got a bad feeling about that Max character. He acts far too nice for someone running an inn out in the middle of this forest. I think he's a member of the Dark Brotherhood." Naruto nearly choked on his food. "Yeah. I crossed a couple of people a ways back. It got a bit bloody and now another group of people wants me to dead. They said they'd have the Brotherhood after me. Now, I think you can help me." Naruto listened in as Rufio spoke. He wasn't one to deny a person in need.

"Ok, what exactly do you need?" Rufio gave a cracked grin.

"I want you to spy on that Max character for me. I spend most of my time in my private room in the basement, so I don't have much chance to watch him. Now, if you can do this for me, I'll pay you a nice bit of gold…" Now, Naruto knew that in any place, it was good to have some native currency.

"So, exactly how much gold is it you're willing to offer for these… services." Rufio pulled a small bag from his pocket. He poured a pile of coins onto the table.

"There's 100 gold there… There'll be more in store for you if you bring me the information you gather on Max." Naruto shuffled the gold into one his pockets. Rufio gave him a nod. Naruto finished off his meal and left the Inn. As soon as he stepped outside, several Imperial Legion troops leaped on top of him and bound his arms and legs with rope.

"What the hell is this!" The Ranger, Jarik, leaned down to look at Naruto.

"You were found in very close proximity to a town where several people have recently been murdered. We have reason to suspect you are connected to these murders. And as such, you are under arrest." Naruto struggled against the bonds but could not break them. He was thrown on top of a horse, behind one of the Legion Soldiers. They set off the path, the constant bouncing of the horse taking its toll on Naruto's head. His vision began to slowly fade into darkness once more.

--

Naruto slowly woke up, his back and neck incredibly sore. He looked around noting the stone walls and floors, and the shackles holding up several skeletons. There were piles of bones located in various corners. He had been laying on a pile of old straw. Nearby was a clay pitcher of water, a plate, and a cup. He poured some of the water out and found that it was brown and murky. Disgusted he set the pitcher back down. He concluded he was in a jail cell. Looking down at himself he realized that the guards had taken all his stuff! He heard a coarse laugh come from the cell across from him.

Looking between the bars of his cell, he saw a man with pale purple skin and slanted red eyes. He was wearing similar trashy clothes. The man was laughing at him. Naruto gritted his teeth gripping the bars. What he didn't notice was that the bars bent ever so slightly under his grip. The man just continued laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing about you bastard!" Naruto had just had just about enough of this clown.

"Oh just your face when you found they took everything that you had! That's what everyone in here has when they discover their stuff is gone. Well, not as funny as yours but still pretty funny. Ohoho, I think I'm going to enjoy talking to you! You don't look to be from around you! Not an Imperial, no. Too tall for a Breton… Wrong skin color for a Redguard or a Dark Elf. Ears are too rounded for a Wood Elf… Definitely not an Argonian, or a Khajiit for that matter. Oh well! Your screams will be just as pleasing as they flay your corpse!" The man began laughing.

"And what makes you so sure that I'm going to die in here?" Naruto just couldn't stand this guy! He was so… condescending, and he acted as if he knew exactly what was going to happen to everyone!

"Because, everyone who end sup in the Imperial Jail dies!" The man started laughing once more.

"Oh yeah! Well what about you?" The man stopped laughing.

"Oh, well you are interesting aren't you? No one has asked me that before. I will die in here. But I haven't been whipped to death as the guards don't wish to taint their hands with my filthy Dark Elf blood. But what does that matter to you? You're going to DIE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto decided right then and there that the man had gone insane. Naruto sat down and began to meditate. There was an important companion that he had nearly forgotten about.

--

Naruto found himself in the familiar sewer-like recesses of his mind. Following a long treaded path, Naruto found his way past all the different valves and pipes and various unknown gadgetry within the area. Naruto failed to noticed the walls. However the same they appeared to be, they were slowly falling out one by one. A single brick at a time. In their place formed sheets of thick steel. The valves and pipes were slowly one by one corroding away, being reformed as thicker, stronger, steel. Naruto took no notice as he followed his normal walk to the Kyuubi's cage.

After what seemed like hours, Naruto approached a large dark cage. However, rather than the strong bars he had seen before, there were twisted and broken bars with pieces scattered all around. Lying inside the cage was a small chest with a tightly rolled scroll laying atop it. Naruto stepped over the wreckage of the cage and picked up the scroll. Carefully unrolling it, he found a message, punctuated by pictures of strange chibi-foxes.

_**'Dear Young-Former-Fleshling,**_

_**This is the **_**former **_**prisoner of your wretched bowels speaking. As you have no doubt already seen, I am no longer contained within you.' **_A chibi-fox giving the peace while grinning stood next to this passage. _**'I suppose I owe you an explanation since I left you on such short notice. To put it lightly, no two souls can occupy a dimension at the same time. Now, this may sound very strange, but there are actually very few dimensions. They actually separate worlds from each other. Meaning, when you were pulled into the Broken Warp, our souls were forced into a single dimension. Now, this is going to get confusing and strange.' **_A swirl eyes fox accompanied this last part.

_**'There many of hundreds of thousands of worlds, each one contained within a set of realities. To traverse between the worlds, one must enter the realities connecting them and travel through them. This travel is near instantaneous. It takes so little time in fact, that if you were to jump at the same time as someone else, the time differentiation would still be large enough for them to both travel. However, when you entered the warp, I entered at the exact same time. Since this happened, our souls were pushed together into one.' **_A grumpy fox with his arms crossed glared up from the scroll.

_**'My soul fought against this, as I have traversed the realities many years ago. I eventually ripped myself from you, and entered the closest dimension. However, I was only able to salvage my soul. None of my power could be retrieved as it had already been transformed into part of yours. So in effect my power has now become yours.' **_A fox flexing its muscles with a smug grin punctuated the message.

_**'I have no idea where I am going to end up. I only hope it's better than the world we left. But in any case. You now hold all my powers. And unfortunately, since our souls were melded together for a time, even though I tore myself from yours, your soul retained traces of demonic entities. Which, over time will slowly multiply and overcome your human soul. In effect, you will become a demon.' **_Naruto nearly choked at this. A demon? Him?

_**'Don't be afraid, as this transformation will take some time before it is completed. However, there are several ways to increase the speed at which it occurs. Any interaction with demons if they exist in the world you end up in will increase it. Any form of demonic artifact or weapon or even armor will also increase it. The chances of any of this happening before you die is very slim. So with any luck, you will die before becoming a demon.'**_ __Naruto gave a sigh of relief at that. He looked down and noticed a headstone drawn to accompany Kyuubi's final message. He was about to roll up the scroll when he noticed more writing at the bottom. Unrolling it, he found a large amount of empty scroll with only a short message.

_**'Kit, yes, I called you Kit. I'm sorry to have to spring this on you now. I know this seems too compassionate to be the great and powerful Kyuubi. But, I have important information that you NEED to know. Not only that, but you deserve to know. When the scroll deems you are ready it will reveal more information that concerns your heritage, my motivation, the origin of your family, and what awaits you should you ever escape your world. And as for the chest, do not open it unless you are in dire need. Because once opened, that Pandora's Box cannot be shut.' **_A picture of a box with… something coming out of it was next to the final message. Naruto was still quite confused by becoming a demon and the fact that Kyuubi called him Kit. Naruto however just took it for what it was. A Gift.

--

Naruto returned to the conscious realm and found the guy with weird skin screaming at him. "You don't ignore me! I'll kill you! Your blood will…" Naruto just tuned him out. A few voices filtered down that immediately shut up the strange man.

"This way sire. There's a secret passageway out through the dungeons." The voice sounded official and haughty.

"Very well, very well. Just give me a moment my bones aren't what they used to be." The strange man gave Naruto a sickening grin.

"Do you hear that? The guards are coming for you! Even the Emperor has come to witness your execution!" He started chuckling as he retreated farther back into his cell. Naruto watched as two guards clad in some form of steel armor trimmed with gold and navy blue escorting an elderly person wearing a rich red robe trimmed with gold and fur. The female guard spoke.

"What's this prisoner doing here? This cell is supposed to be off limits!" The other guard frowned at Naruto.

"A mix-up at the watch I assure you. He was just recently brought in." The other guard sighed.

"Move away from the door prisoner! Stand over there, by that window!" Naruto shuffled back and sat down. The guard opened the cell door, leading the other two in. Once they had entered, she closed the cell door and locked it. She pressed a stone on the wall and it folded inward revealing a passageway. "This door doesn't open on the other side. We'll have to leave it open." The other guard spat in Naruto's direction.

"Looks like it's your lucky day, prisoner…" All three of them walked down the passage. Naruto held back, unsure of what to do. The other man came back up to the door of his cell.

"Oh, is the prisoner too stupid to figure out what to do? I thought so. You would have to be pretty retarded to not know what to do in THAT situation!" Naruto suddenly lost all sense of letting this man live any longer. He walked up to the gate. "Oh, is the little boy going to show me a fancy trick?" Naruto gripped the bars so hard they began to bend.

"I told you I could escape at any time I wanted to. I think it's time I proved it." With a chakra-enforced heave Naruto tore the cell door off the wall. The man floundered backwards, back-pedaling away from the door. Naruto walked up to his cell door, and tore it off. He then simply turned his back. "I will not shed your blood this time. You are too unworthy of death."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! All will know of the kindness you have done me! Your name will be known far and wide!" As he started to leave he muttered something under his breath. "Stupid demon…" To this man, that kind of strength was only possible of a demon. However, that one sentence broke a barrier in Naruto's mind. It destroyed his inability to kill.

As the man started to leave Naruto shot his hand forward, enforced with an enormous amount of chakra. It simply tore through his chest, and pulled out the man's heart. He looked down in his dieing moments only to see a bloodied hand crush his heart. Naruto gave a pleasured sigh at the feeling of the warm blood sliding over his fingers. The former muscle was weak and flimsy in his hand. The man's heart had been horribly out of shape. Naruto would have been appalled by this action years ago, but now he had come to understand the urges.

The Kyuubi's presence had carried over some traits to Naruto's personality. Unfortunately, these traits alienated most of the people of his home. However, Naruto distanced himself from most of them and delved deeper into the Shinobi Arts. Particularly for the forbidden ones. However, he was in a new world now. The people here seemed to have a certain respect for power seeing as how the two men, at the inn, Rufio and Max, had made no move to help after seeing him subdued by the guards' strength. And there was one thing a demon knew, it was power. Naruto clenched his hand into a fist and kicked the body off of his arm.

"If it's power these people respect, and if it's prestige they honor, and if it's demons that they fear, then I'll give it to them. I'll show them the true power one can attain. I'll show them the prestige they covet, and how far they can truly go. And I'll show them, that not every demon is meant to be feared. I swear on the blood on my hands, these people will come to know the name Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto turned back to the gaping hole in the wall. He slowly walked through glancing around. It was this moment that Naruto's life.

_The City of Cheydinhal, Several Minutes Later…_

A man standing in a black cloak and hood stood in front of a statue, burning incense and praying to it. "Night Mother, may you bless us in our lives, and covet us in death. And grant us the power to vanquish those whom you desire to join you." A messenger ran up behind the man panting. His head was shaped somewhat like a lizard's, and was covered in orange, yellow, and red scales. He had a tail of the same color trailing from just beneath his cloak.

"Monsieur Lachance! A message has arrived from the Listener! There is someone who requires your presence sir!" The man finished his prayer before turning and accepting the letter.

"Very well. You may leave Brings-His-Name." The strange lizard looking man nodded before leaving. Lucien opened the letter from the Listener. His eyes quickly scanning the lines of neatly written text. His eyes widened slightly for a moment, before his mouth formed a deep scowl, finally settling on a light smirk. He spun around. Tossing the letter onto a small fire in front of the statue.

"Ocheeva!" A lizard like woman quickly appeared in front of the man. She spoke with a slight hiss in her voice, somewhat like a snake, as many Argonians tended to do.

"Yes Master Lucien?" She bent to one knee in front of the much more powerful Speaker.

"I have some business to attend to concerning the Sanctuary. One of our targets has just been assassinated without being put under contract. I'm sure you recognize the name Valen Dreth?" Ocheeva frowned. She knew the man quite well. He had once worked for the Brotherhood but had betrayed them. He had gotten himself arrested to try and protect himself. His execution was being saved.

"I assume you are wishing to end the life of the one who stole the soul of Dreth from our Dread Father Sithis?" Lucien just gave a disturbingly dark smile.

"Quite the contrary. The man who killed Dreth did so in a cold-blooded fashion, and delivered his soul in such a condition that Sithis has not experienced in many years. He is interested in the brutality of this young man. I am to locate him."

"But what if he stays away from sleep for several days? It is known to happen to those on the run." Ocheeva was concerned as to his fate. After all, it took one falling asleep for the Brotherhood to contact them through the powers of the Night Mother.

"This has been deemed too important by Sithis and the Night Mother. I am to personally seek him out and deliver the message. Now, I must be on my way." Ocheeva didn't move as Lucien walked past her exiting the Sanctuary. Someone had garnered enough importance for a Speaker of the Black Hand to contact them in _person_? Ocheeva did not know who this man was, but he was obviously one to be watched.

_The City of Anvil, Three Hours Ago…_

An old woman looked up from the papers she had been writing upon. She felt the familiar blade by her side, and the comforting weight of armor upon her torso. However, neither banished the feeling of excitement, anticipation, and dread that crept into her chest. Shuddering she turned back to the papers before continuing to write, her hand itching towards her sheathed short sword.

_The Imperial City, Two Days Ago, The Time of Naruto's Arrival in the Imperial City…_

A man in a grey hood looked up. He felt a presence in the wind. A voice whispered in his ear. The hood upon his head shifted slightly, placing itself somewhat off his head. He merely spoke to himself in the darkness of the night.

"The True Fox has come. However, the preparations for his coming are incomplete…" With those simple words he merely disappeared into the shadows.

_The City of Anvil, Outside the Chapel, The Day of Naruto's Appearance in the World…_

"The Pilgrim of Pilgrims has come! Umaril's minions will fall before his Holy Might! Blessed be the Nine that guide our way! Talos be praised our nightmare will soon be ended!" The old man took out a sheet of paper before drawing up a map. "The Pilgrim will arrive when his duties have been completed!"

_Naruto's Cell, Current Time, Three and a half days after his arrival in the World…_

Naruto looked back at the body of the man he had killed. The blood still clung to his hand, and he could still feel the beating of the man's heart. However, he still could not bring himself to feel remorse. He simply walked through the doorway that was created and continued on his way.

The two guards that had accompanied the Emperor were walking slowly, on high guard. The Captain, Renault seemed slightly more at ease then the other guard, Baurus. Both however, knew their only duty at the moment was to protect their Emperor, Uriel Septim VII, the Emperor of Tamriel. Baurus was constantly scanning the area for any sign of an assassin. Renault seemed a bit too relaxed.

"Come on Baurus no one is going to be waiting here for us!" Baurus just turned a stern gaze towards Renault.

"Captain, I mean no disrespect but you seem too carefree for our current mission? What makes you so sure that no one will find us here?" Baurus thought he saw a flash of uncertainty in her eyes, but it quickly passed.

"Relax Baurus, we're safe here in the Sanctuary. No one knows where we ar-…" Before Renault could finish a blade sprouted from her chest. Blood gurgled from her mouth as she stared at the sword through her chest. In a last act of defiance she pulled out a katana strapped to her side and swung it behind her, severing the man's head.

The man who had attacked had been wearing a strange demonic-crafted armor. However, when he was killed, he was surrounded by a vortex of red energy, before it died away leaving him clothed in a red black cloak, and a red hood.

"What! How were they waiting for us here? Emperor, run!" However, the man known as Uriel Septim drew his short sword before hacking through the other three assassins, who were all clothed in a similar way. The two remaining guards simply sheathed their swords unsurprised by their Emperor's expertise in fighting. The one known as Baurus motioned towards Naruto. The second remaining guard took a length of cloth and wrapped it around Naruto's eyes, before placing a gag in his mouth. Naruto could hear muffled voices before he was prodded in the back by a sword. Naruto followed without complaint. He was going to be stuck in here for a while.

_Sanctuary, One Hour Later…_

Naruto's blindfold and gag were dropped. Stumbling for a moment, he quickly regained a sense of his surroundings. The sudden removal had been caused by the missed slash of a man wearing the weird demonic armor. The Emperor, Uriel Septim, was holding off the assassin. Before Naruto could react, the assassin's sword ran through the Emperor's body. Naruto ran towards them, drawing a kunai, and drove it through the assassin's back. It buried itself deep into his flesh. A bloody black tip could be seen peering through the front of him armor. The familiar red fire surrounded the man and he was clad in the same robes as before. The Emperor stood leaning over the sword stuck through his ribs. He lifted his hand to his neck and ripped something from around it. He shakily held out his hand.

"Take the _cough_ amulet boy… Take it to _cough _ Jauffre, at Weynon Priory. He will know what to do. Now boy, shut closed the Gates of Oblivion, and destroy the Lord of Destruction, go… The light of the Dragonfires be with you…" Naruto took the amulet that the Emperor handed to him. A small red light from within it was missed by both of them. The Emperor coughed once more, before he stopped breathing.

With a sword through his chest, and only a young man as his witness. The Emperor of Cyrodiil, Uriel Septim VII, having passed the Amulet of Kings, drew his final breath in the dark and dank stone corridors of the Imperial Sanctum and Sanctuary. Within that final breath, the hopes and dreams of the entire empire were carried. It was up to one boy now to save Cyrodiil. It was up to Naruto, to shut the Gates of Oblivion and defeat the Lord of Destruction.

And so it began. The story of a young man, with only an amulet at his side. The trials and tribulations that lay ahead would test his strength, his wit, his resolve, and his lineage.

_The Deserts of Suna, The time of the Emperor's death, At the Entrance of the Broken Lands…_

A dark haired woman stood in front of the swirling vortex. A defiant look marred her other wise perfect complexion. She took a deep breath.

"I swore I'd never let you go Uzumaki. And I'm keeping that promise. Wherever you are, I'm coming for you." With that the woman stepped into the vortex and disappeared.

X--X

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had technical difficulties for a few weeks. And yes, there is another character that is being introduced into the story. However, she will not be revealed who she is, nor will she play any major part for a long time. Well, hope you enjoy this latest installment. of Ninja of Oblivion.


End file.
